Life Goes On
by Audrey T
Summary: He's pulled out of the driver's seat with the Jaws of Life and handed a life sentence in a wheelchair.
1. Rachel on Sam

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: This story takes place in the same 'universe' as _Rapid Fire_, _Thunderstruck_, and _Sweet Love_ (all three stories can be found on my profile). It's a very short story that explains why Billy's in a wheelchair and the Black kids' mom is not in the picture. Any inconsistencies between each character's account of the accident was done purposely.

Twilight :: AU - All human :: M

* * *

**Rachel on Sam**

Stopping short on a two-lane, sixty highway? For a fucking coyote no less? Well fuck him. 'Cause maybe he didn't know what would happen next, maybe he didn't know that just around the corner my parents were coming, maybe he didn't know he was trading two real-life human lives for some useless wild canine, but all of his "didn't knows" aren't going to bring Mom back.


	2. Becca on Sam

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: This story takes place in the same 'universe' as _Rapid Fire_, _Thunderstruck_, and _Sweet Love_ (all three stories can be found on my profile). It's a very short story that explains why Billy's in a wheelchair and the Black kids' mom is not in the picture. Any inconsistencies between each character's account of the accident was done purposely.

Twilight :: AU - All human :: M

* * *

**Becca on Sam**

Sometimes I think maybe Sam has it worse than all of us. Yeah, he got away with his life intact, but the guilt of it? That's a lot to shoulder for one guy.

Mom's dead. Dad's in a wheelchair. Rachel's mad as hell. And Jake? _Fuck_, it's like he doesn't even realize it's all happened. Shit, I can see it eating away at him every day.

And now he's dating _her_? Her face all fucked up from hitting the dashboard and her not being all that pretty to start?

Yeah. That's a lot to shoulder.


	3. Leah on Sam

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: This story takes place in the same 'universe' as _Rapid Fire_, _Thunderstruck_, and _Sweet Love_ (all three stories can be found on my profile). It's a very short story that explains why Billy's in a wheelchair and the Black kids' mom is not in the picture. Any inconsistencies between each character's account of the accident was done purposely.

Twilight :: AU - All human :: M

* * *

**Leah on Sam**

Yeah. Poor fucking Sam.

Poor Sam with his future stretched out in front of him, perfectly in reach. Poor Sam with his free-ride scholarship edging on his junior year. Poor Sam with his perfect grades and doting girlfriend and invite to the Big Leagues.

Yeah. Poor Sam's got it real fucking bad.


	4. Bella on the Blacks

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: This story takes place in the same 'universe' as _Rapid Fire_, _Thunderstruck_, and _Sweet Love_ (all three stories can be found on my profile). It's a very short story that explains why Billy's in a wheelchair and the Black kids' mom is not in the picture. Any inconsistencies between each character's account of the accident was done purposely.

Twilight :: AU - All human :: M

* * *

**Bella on the Blacks**

A couple of years ago, we were just freshman then – well, Rache was already a sophomore – but, yeah, a couple of years ago, the Blacks got into this real terrible accident.

They're driving along 4-80, which basically wraps around the base of this mountain, and Sam –this kid, he was a senior – he stop shorts for a fucking deer or some other thing that jumped out of the woods. This road, the limits sixty-five or some shit, but I never met a person beside Charlie who ever goes less than seventy there. But, yeah, when Sam stops short , the Blacks are just coming 'round the corner and even if they were driving the limit – and I know they weren't, no one ever does – but even if they were, they still wouldn't have been able to stop in time.

The Blacks, Rachel and Becc's mom and dad, they crash headfirst into Sam's car. I mean, I seen the car after the accident…a fucking wreck. Mrs. Black – Sarah – she dies instantly. Sam's mostly okay 'cause how they hit him, the damage is mostly to the back and on the passenger side of his car. Sam's friend? Some Emily chick, who really should've been Leah since she was dating him at the time but who the fuck knows why Emily was in the car instead or where they were going, but that Emily girl? Her head meets the dash but she lives, however fucked her face is. Their dad, Billy? He lives too but he doesn't walk away like Sam and Emily. He's pulled out of the driver's seat with the Jaws of Life and handed a life sentence in a wheelchair.

The next two weeks Charlie and I stay at the Black's place while Billy recovers in the hospital and Charlie makes arrangements for Sarah's funeral. At the end of it, life insurance pays off the mortgage and refits the house so it's wheelchair accessible, and Becca and Rachel and Jake are short a mom and their dad's a cripple.

But, yeah, you know. Life goes on, right? I mean, it just has to.


End file.
